freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chica
Chica is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She is in the Fazbear band, along with Freddy and Bonnie. During the night, along with the other animatronics, she will try to force any human she sees into an animatronic suit. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with an orange beak and purple eyes. She wears a white bib flecked with multi-colored triangles and what appears to be tiny stylized pizza slices that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow-colored letters, and onstage also carries what appears to be a cupcake in her left hand. Like all the other animatronic animals at Freddy's, she has an out of place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the light switch to check if she's in the blind spot. As with Bonnie, the closer Chica is to the Security room, the more demented her appearance becomes. Her jaw opens wider as she nears, and she starts to twitch and spasm when she's at the camera closest to the player, though only on the fourth, fifth, and unlockable sixth night. She's also the only animatronic to access the Kitchen area on the first three nights. A rustling of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the kitchen and restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will start to become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. On some nights, if the player does not look at Chica on the monitors, she will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving from The 3rd Night onwards. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into the room, although she cannot be seen. When she does, the buttons to both the door and light on its side will no longer function. The next time the player accesses the cameras during this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the screen. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it should they do so, if they're close enough to 6 AM. In later nights, when Chica is in a room close to the player, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, and her mouth will snap. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Audio The gurgling sounds Chica may make after sneaking into The Office with you. Interestingly, Bonnie makes the same sounds. Trivia *Chica is often the second animatronic to move, after Bonnie. * Chica is the second least active animatronic, next to Freddy's behavior during the earlier nights. *Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being. * She makes an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when she gets near or is inside the office itself. There are many theories that address this, including that the voice belongs to the previous security guard, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from the incident. However, the voices could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and definitely haven't been repaired. *Unlike Bonnie (and Freddy when the power goes out), she stares at the player through the window instead of the door. *Chica has the only attire with wording on it. Her bib reads, "LET'S EAT!!!" in all capital lettering. *In the trailer scene of all the animatronics in the day, when Chica lifts her head up the second pair of teeth can be seen. *Chica could be inspired by Helen Henny, one of Chuck E.'s friends from Chuck E. Cheese's. * Chica is the only one of the main three animatronics that is not seen "without her eyes". *Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck, though she is actually a chicken. * The plushie version of Chica is holding the cupcake with eyes seen in the office. * Chica's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program The Chica Show. * Chica may be able to pull down the monitor, just like Bonnie. Gallery Trailers chicateeth.jpg|Chica's second set of teeth as seen in the trailer. ChicaTrailer.jpg|Chica on the stage at day as seen in the trailer. (With Freddy's arm and hand) Gameplay Show_stage_nocamera.jpg|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy. Cam1B_chica1.png|Chica in the Dining Hall's light. Cam1B chica2.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Hall. Cam7 chica1.png|Chica at the Restrooms. 219.png|Chica staring at you through Camera 7. qhql278.png|Chica standing in the middle of The Eastern Hall. 226.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall. 476.png|Chica in the East Hall Corner. Cam4B_chica3.png|Chica staring at Camera 4B. DiningArea Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Hall, brightened. Cam1B chica2_bright.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Hall, brightened. Restroom Chica.png|Chica at the Restrooms, brightened. 219_bright.png|Chica staring at you through Camera 7, brightened. EastHall 4A Chica.png|Chica coming down the East Hall, brightened. 226_bright.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall, brightened. 476_bright.png|Chica in the East Hall Corner, brightened. EastHall 4B Chica.png|Chica looking in Camera 4B, brightened. Miscellaneous Chica doll.png|The doll of Chica you can buy as an add-on in the Android version of the game. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Females